


Us

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short bit of romantic nothingness inspired by Cynthia Go //excerpt from a book I'll never write #8





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy held me close, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, the index finger of his free hand tracing the lines on my palm.

“Is there something on your mind?”

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving my hand.

“You seem distracted.”

He shook his head again. “I’m not, honestly.”

“Do you regret what happened between us, what we did?”

He turned to faced me, “God no, never. Do you?”

Now it was my turn to shake my head. “After waiting ten years for you to notice that I’m a woman? Not a chance.”

He laughed softly, before returning his attention to tracing my palm.

“What’s so interesting about my hand?”

“I’m reading your future.”

My lips twitched upwards into a playful smile. “Right, and what can you see in my future?”

He rolled so that he was on top of me, my face cradled between his palms, his eyes full of love.

“Us.”


End file.
